Please Tell Me I'm
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: Raylee Dawner Walker-Julien (My OC) is in for a weird experience. Her husband Zane... well... You'll find out soon enough... ;D One-shot! R&R -Madeline :)


#Raylee's Point Of View

"Oh my gosh! Zane! No!" I started to cry and scream for the white-clad ninja. "Kai! Jay! Cole! Nya! Help!" I had a few tears on my cheels when the rest of the gang came out.

"Ray! What happened?!" Nya asked when she saw me crying.

"Z-... Zane! H-he's falling!" I fell to my knees and cried.

"What?!" Jay suddenly yelled. Jay bravely jumped off the side of the Bounty, which was about 750 feet from land or water. I don't know which.

"Jay!" yelled Nya. She leaned over the side to search for him. There was no luck because we were a little over the clouds.

#Jay's Point Of View

I jumped over the side of the Bounty even though Nya might've been scared. I pulled out my nunchucks and turned them into my Storm Glider. I flew upwards to straighten out the alititude. I looked down to see if I could see Zane. I didn't see him. I flew far under the  
Bounty. All of a sudden, in the corner of my eye, I saw a faint blur of water flying. I instantly recognized it as a water splash. I turned the Storm Glider back to my nunchucks. I started to plummit toward the water. I moved my body so that I was in the position to dive. I got closer and closer to the dark blue liquid. Right before I made a huge splash, I took a big breathe of oxygen. I felt the water consume me and drag me under.

I squinted and tried to catch a glumpse of white under the water. I could sense that something evil was around. Not like Zane's sixth sense, but a sense of something that is just practiacally obvious. I then pulled out a device that helps me breathe underwater. I put it to my face and took a deep breath. I turned the light on on the top of the mask, so I could see properly. All of a sudden I see a spot of white get slowly pulled into the darkness. I pushed through the water to see what it was. I saw a tiny trail of red liquid flow in front of my eyes. My body froze. I had tears in my eyes, ready to flow.

"Oh no... This can't be happening!" I thought to myself. I just started swimming down as fast as possible. " Oh God, please let Zane be okay!" I prayed silently. I then saw something that I was expecting but not wanting to see. I saw... Zane laying on a big rock; bleeding to death. Every inch of skin that was exposed on him was bruised or bleeding horribly. I just saw his face and I started to cry; luckily my mask cover my whole face ((A/N: It is kind of like those masks from the movie Avatar.)) I swam down to him and swam up to the surface with Zane in my arms, bridal style. His face has no expression. His eyes widely open. I saw the guys has thrown a rope down for me to climb back up. I started to climb up.

~Ray's Point Of View~

I was watching the rope that Cole had thrown over the side after he tied it to the siderails. I then saw the rope move like it was being pulled. I ran over to the edge and saw Jay climbing up with Zane in his arms. I started to cry. I had mixed emotions of sadness, happiness, and hope.

_**10 minutes later...**_

I was crying over Zane's almost lifeless body. He was just laying there... practically dead. I hope he isn't though. I was laying next to him as if we were in our bed together. Now my son, Teagan, might have to live without a father. He's only 8 years old too. I heard Nya walk out the gasp, "Oh my god... This is more serious that I thought!" She came over to examine Zane. She asked me quietly and sweetly to let go of Zane. I refused, of course. I just layed there, crying. My hands were clenched up into fists and my shoulders were hunched up. My arms were crossed voer Zane's chest and my head layed on his chest. Nya had to pry me off of Zane. I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe well. When Nya pulled me through the doorway, I saw Zane's lifeless face.

~Nya's Point Of View~

I went back into the room that Zane was in. I quickly had to stitch up some of those horrible, deep cuts. He was laying silently on the infirmary bed. Byt something horrible happened. The rate monitor started beeping slower and slower; all leading up to a long, heartbreaking beep. "No... No! Zane! No!" I cried out. Cole and Kai came running in afte hearing my cry.

"Nya, What's wro-" That's when Kai got interupted by him hearing the beep. I started to cry. I looked down at Zane's pale, lifeless eyes. I squeezed tears out of my eyes.

I whispered, "Zane... Please don't go... Zane.." I then got some courage and anger mixed together and started to push my hands against his chest. The two guys tried to get me away from Zane since we all knew it was hopeless and we were too late. I quickly hugged Kai tightly around the waist. "He didn't even try to fight it."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, while stroking my hair lightly.

"Do you know how some peopl esay that they will fight when they are dying? Well, Zane didn't do that."

"Oh... Yeah... But," Kai looked at Zane's body sadly then continued, "why didn't Zane fight it then?"

"I... I don't know..." I then burst out crying into Kai's chest. He's gone. My loved brother-in-law... ((A/N- Nya said "loved brother-in-law" because Jay is Ray's older brother and Zane is married to Ray. And Nya and Jay are married too. Make sense? PM if you don't get it.)) "I'll go get Ray..." I said while wiping away the tears. I left to go find Ray and tell her what had happened.

~Ray's Point Of View~

I saw Nya looking for someone. I was looing out of the window on the door while sitting across the room. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. The door suddenly opened. I got up with tears ready to flow again. "Ray... Come with me..." She held her hand out and I took it. Nya pulled me to the infirmary. She stopped outside the door to talk me. "I-I just want to say... I-I'm sorry... for your loss..." She then let a few tears fall. It took me a minute to figure out what she meant. I burst into the room. Kai and Cole were all ready in there. Kai was holding onto the side rails of the bed and crying. Cole was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"No... Zane..." I stood there. Kai started to move towards me. He was getting ready to hug me, but I pushed him out of the way. I walked to Zane. "Zane?" When I didn't get a response, I started to cry. I got on the bed and layed next to him. My hand found its way to his left cheek to where I started to stroke it with my thumb. I sat up, leaned over, and lightly pressed my lips to his.

One of my tears fell from my eyes and landed on his cheek, fell down his face and made it look like he was crying himself. When it hit the pillow his eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. He looked at me. "R-Ray..." He sat up.

"Zane?!" I hugged him around the neck and he hugged me back around the waist. I looked behind me to see everyone with wide eyes and mouths agape. I smiled and had tears in my eyes.

~Zane's Point Of View~

I... I don't know what happened! Did I die or what?

"What happened? All I remember is falling into the water and fainting." I said then looked around the room, not wanting to make any eye contact. "Well?"

Ray decided to tell me... "Zane... Y-you died..." She looked at her hands, trying to avoid my eyes. I was confused on how that's even humanly possible!

"How... How is that possible?" I said quietly. I just looked at the bed sheets like they had just groun wings. I suddenly gripped my head, shut my eyes tightly, and screamed out in pain.

"You came back for a reason." said a voice in my head. I felt someone shaking me by my shoulders. I open my eyes and feel lines of water on the side of my face. I must've been crying without knowing. I unclenched my hands from my hair.

"Zane? Zane! Are you ok? What's wrong?" I heard the four yelling at me. Mostly just Ray though. I looked up at Ray with confused, sad eyes.

~Ray's Point Of View~

Zane looke dat me with sad eyes. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed. I sat across from him the same way he is. Our knees were touching and I grabbed both his hands to try and comfort him. He looked back up at me slightly. I head the others leave the room quietly. I raised my eyebrows in concern. I leaned a little closer to make sure he looks me in th eyes.

"Zane... Look at me..." After a few minutes, he looked me in the eyes then burst out crying. I leaned over and hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back around the waist. I could feel the tears falling on my shoulder. I looked over at the door window and saw them all looking in. I moved my left hand up to the edge trom of his hair and closed my eyes. "Hey... It's ok. You're fine now. You're not go-" I was cut off by a loud snap. "Zane... What was that?" I didn't get a response. I leaned back and looked at his face. It looked like he wanted to scream.

"Oh my god!" He moved his hands slowly toward his right leg. He had tars pouring from his eyes faster than Niagrra Falls. He pulled the blanket off his legs His right leg was now swollen horribly in the middle of his shin and leg. I started freaking out and he was just crying. Another loud snap. Zane just screamed in pain. Kai suddenly ran in.

"What's going on?!" Kai asked quickly.

"I-I don't know! H-his bones! Th-they're just randomly snapping!" Another snap then scream. Then everything suddenly goes black.

I soot up in bed looing at Zane peacefully sleeping next to me. My pillow has tear stains on it. I quickly hug Zane and he wake up and hugs me back, even though he doesn't know why I'm randomly hugging him.

"Hey," He yawns, "what's wrong?" I dig my head into his chest.

"I-I had a horrible nightmare, Zane... P-please don't ever leave me!" I could feel him kiss my head and pull me close.

"I promise I won't... do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head vigorously. "Do you wanna go back to sleep with me?" I hesitated, but finally I nodded. He layed down bringing me with him.

"I love you, Zane."

"I love you too."

Hey Guys! How did you like my first one-shot? :D I really hope you liked it! Well Thanks! Review for me guys! And Follow/Favorite too! Love ya!

-Madeline :)


End file.
